


My Thief

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A master thief finds the perfect opportunity to rob a new jewelry store. But once he gets inside, the job turns out to be a lot more difficult than he anticipated. Don’t try to rob the fair folk.Commission for justfore.tumblr.com with their character Vishal! Such a fun story to write and such a wonderful character. Highly recommend checking out their blog if you’re into that good hypnosis content.Send me a message if you’re interested in a com!





	My Thief

Vishal was good at his job. He had spent a month casing the shop, watching the comings and goings of the man who owned it. The place fell directly into his circuit of favourite haunts. The thief was careful never to hit the same neighbourhood twice within a certain spans of time, but the sudden arrival of a new tenant and a new jewelry store immediately within the next area on his radar was almost too good to be true. The pieces that the owner collected were beautiful, chosen with great attention to detail. Each worth a fortune. There were cheaper items, of course, to sell to the less wealthy of his patrons. Silver bracelets and earrings, simple pendants that hung from steel chains. It was a valuable piece of real estate, as those just browsing and those who fancied themselves collectors as well both wandered the streets. Vishal had taken his time, watching the workings of the collector carefully. 

The collector lived alone in a suite attached to the small building. He took his lunches and dinners like clockwork every day. Every evening, he locked the front of the store behind bars of solid steel, shuttering the windows and locking the side and back entrances into his home. From there, he went to a bathhouse a few streets away where he spent an average of four hours every night. On Thursdays, he went from the bathhouse to a meeting with other collectors and potential buyers at a nearby bar, never returning before midnight at least. He was almost too predictable. His name was Finn, or at least that was how he introduced himself to his patrons (though it was probably just a nickname). 

At last, the perfect night arrived. The collector would be out of the house for the evening for his daily bath and weekly meeting, leaving the place unguarded save for the locks and bars (but when had something so trivial stopped a master thief?) Vishal was unsure what kind of security measures lay inside, but he reasoned he was quick enough to outrun them, or at least to snatch as much as he could and disappear before the collector was alerted. He slipped swiftly down the alleyways of the city, unnoticed by passers-by. Vishal had long ago mastered the ability to blend in to his surroundings, and a subtle manipulation of the shadows around him didn’t hurt. He arrived at the building at dusk and positioned himself at the side door. The thief pressed his ear to the door, listening for any movement within. But no, Finn had left at least half an hour ago. The place was quiet. Vishal took in a breath and focused his energies, thinking of the details of the shop’s floor, the displays, the positioning of the shelves, and with a slight shift in the fabric of his surroundings, he stepped through the shadows and emerged inside the room. There was no alarm, no trip wire. Vishal grinned, observing his surroundings. A few lamps burned gently along the walls, casting flickering light over the shelves and tables of finery. The expensive pieces were encased in glass along the back wall. He made a move towards him when something unfamiliar caught his eye. 

There was a pedestal in the middle of the room with a velvet cushion. Resting on it was something completely new, something he had not seen in all his observation. It was a necklace of sorts, ordinary enough at a glance, but then… 

Vishal moved closer to inspect it, tilting his head as he leaned over the large, amber coloured gemstone. It was not shaped or carved into facets like other stones in the store, but something under the surface refracted the light, almost to the point where it seemed to glow from within. Vishal furrowed his brow slightly as he examined it. The piece was almost calling to him. The rest of the treasures suddenly fell away, as worthless to him as sand. This was the true treasure of the collection. And Vishal had to make it  _ his.  _ There was something just so fascinating about it. Something that caught and drew the eye in deeper and deeper. A voice in the back of his mind asked why it had been placed here out in the open if it was so valuable. It had to be a trap. Vishal thought dimly that perhaps there hadn’t been an alarm because this was the final security measure. A gem so tempting, so mesmerizing, that a lesser thief would be caught in its thrall until Finn returned. Well, he was no lesser thief. 

With a shake of his head, he lifted the gem up by its chain, the motion sending it spinning in his hand. That was the kiss of death. 

Held up to his face, turning and turning, sending fractals of light directly into his eyes, Vishal found himself frozen. The glow of the gem was even more captivating up close. The more he looked, the more he wanted to see. The more he saw, the more he forgot his urgency, forgot his moment of panic. Any second, he would tuck the gem into his pocket and go about his business. Perhaps he wouldn’t even sell it. Something like this, so beautiful, so powerful demanded to be owned by someone worthy. He could imagine using it, strolling into a bank or a store with the gem around his neck, capturing the eye of the shopkeeper and having the world simply handed to him. The power he would wield with this! Any moment now and he would put it away. But really, what was the rush? He had all the time in the world, and the gem kept pulling him deeper and deeper. Vishal’s gaze was focused intently on the way the light shimmered and flickered inside the pendant. A universe of light and warmth that seeped into him, told him that yes, he had won. He could relax now. 

Vishal didn’t move when the door opened behind him. Nor when a soft chuckle came from the intruder as he moved inside. Or even when his chin was gently grasped by a strange, soft hand. Vishal couldn’t tear his eyes away, and his mind was too heavy to question what was happening. The collector shouldn’t be back yet… it couldn’t be past midnight. He had only just arrived. Unless he had been stuck in the gem’s spell for four hours. His thoughts of panic slipped away as the chain was gently pulled from his fingers. His arm fell like lead to his side. Finn kept the pendant dangling, turning and swinging just slightly in front of Vishal’s eyes. 

“It’s quite lovely, isn’t it?” The man murmured. Finn was a bit taller than the thief, standing over him by a good few inches. He smiled, displaying perfectly white teeth that were just a bit too sharp. Vishal didn’t register the way Finn looked in the lamplight, the strange perfection of his face. The uncanny way his eyes glittered. The strange way his ears grew into points.  _ Fae,  _ came some warning from the deep, deep in the recesses of his mind. 

“Look at it properly, my thief, the way it shines in the light. The way it pulls you in so easily. What do you make of it?” Vishal opened his mouth to respond, momentarily grateful for the support of the other’s hand as he threatened to sway forward. 

“It… um, it’s very… pretty,” he managed. It felt like he was speaking underwater. 

“Very pretty indeed,” Finn agreed, nodding. Vishal felt obliged to nod as well. “The prized piece of my collection. I only put it out when I’m away, just in case someone like you slips into my home. Isn’t it so nice to just focus on it? To let all your worries and fears melt away?” His thoughts were beginning to feel like thick honey between his ears. Vishal nodded again, his chin supported by Finn’s gently cupped hand. “You came to take my treasures, but it seems as though this one has taken you.” The fae laughed, seeming to relish in the helplessness of the would-be thief. “Your name?” He asked, though it wasn’t a question. One should never give a fae their name. It gives the creature power over them. But Vishal was too relaxed, too pliant and soft to remember those warnings. Or to resist. 

“Vishal Kayim,” he replied without hesitation. Finn nodded and slipped the necklace on over his head so it hung, rising and falling against his chest. 

“Vishal,” the fae replied, as if tasting the name. Hearing it in the other’s mouth felt strange. It almost made the thief go weak in the knees. “There’s royalty in you, little one. And power. I wonder why one such as you would stoop to such levels to claim my riches.” With his hand, Finn gently tilted Vishal’s head up, forcing their eyes to meet. But Vishal didn’t mind. He could still see the gently glowing gem in his mind’s eye. And… the other’s eyes seemed to reflect that glow as well. “Is it the thrill, Vishal?” Finn asked, drawing close. His eyes scanned over the thief’s face slowly. “Is it the need for some kind of release? Some claim to power?” Vishal felt himself nodding again, though he didn’t know entirely what he was agreeing to. He just wanted to hear the man speak again. To say his name again. 

Finn ran his fingers over Vishal’s cheek and jaw, playing with his hair with the other. Up close, the fae truly was perfect. From the way his hair fell about his shoulders to the soft shape of his lips. The symmetry of his face, the smattering of dark freckles over his nose, the smoothness of his skin. Perfect. 

“There are much better ways to find release, Vishal,” Finn murmured. “Better ways to claim control. In fact, the best way to take control is to give it up, don’t you think?” Another nod. “To let yourself be completely vulnerable, completely empty… to give in to your basest desires. There is something so freeing in giving yourself up. Letting yourself belong to someone else, if only for a little while. And it’s so easy in a place such as this, Vishal. Especially looking at something so very pretty.” It was unclear whether Finn was referring to the gemstone or to himself. A deft hand slipped down Vishal’s chest, down between his legs where dampness was beginning to pool in the fabric. The thief let out a soft sigh, a slow smile spreading over his face as Finn rubbed the spot, applying just a little bit of pressure. 

“So easy,” Finn continued, seeming to grow a little taller in the strange glow of the gem, his clothes… shifting. The fabric becoming thinner. “Easy to let go, Vishal. Easy to sink. Sinking into me, nice and slow and easy as all those worries disappear.” The fae’s hand slipped into Vishal’s pants now, two fingers sliding into the man’s pussy easily. Finn rubbed lightly at Vishal’s clit, eliciting a moan from his mouth. “Letting the whole world fall away. You don’t need to be anywhere else but right… here, isn’t that right? Your world now, is right here.” The gemstone glinted. 

“Yes,” Vishal breathed, his cheeks flushing with heat. His eyes had grown a bit hazy. It was harder and harder to keep them open. Finn kept drawing his attention away from the pendant, up to his face. Even the quick flickering back and forth was a lot to handle. It was too hard. “F-Finn-“

“Poor thing. There’s no need to struggle any more. And no need to use my human name at all. You’ll call me Finnabair.” He smiled sweetly. “You won’t remember it when you wake up anyways.” Vishal nodded again, staring intently into the other man’s eyes. Finnabair pulled him close, gently pressing their lips together. Vishal just about melted into the other’s grasp, his eyes rolling back as the pressure on his clit intensified. Finnabair’s fingers were stroking slow, but masterfully, playing and teasing at the lips of Vishal’s entrance. Obviously, he had some experience. The fae pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his lips, taking a step back. He licked the man’s juices from his hand, smirking. Vishal nearly stumbled forward. The fae steadied him easily and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Come now, my thief,” he purred. “Somewhere more comfortable.” He pulled his hands away and Vishal felt himself sway where he stood, missing the support. Finnabair led him gently out of the room, back into the suite where he lived. Back into the bedroom that was… far too big for the size of the building. The fae smiled brightly, the gemstone thumping softly against his now-bare chest. Somewhere along the journey, his clothes had melted away, leaving his smooth skin bare. The bedroom was lit by candles. A huge, four poster king-sized bed stood in the middle of the room, draped in a multitude of soft blankets, all hues of green and gold. But Vishal wasn’t paying attention to that. He was too focused on the man before him. The perfect quality of his brown skin, the way freckles dappled over his shoulders like stars, the way his entire body seemed to just  _ fit  _ perfectly with the gemstone. They were connected, and Vishal could hardly imagine one without the other. 

“On your knees now, love,” the fae murmured, guiding him down with a gentle hand. Vishal relented obediently, staring up at the man with transfixed adoration. His eyes wandered down, finally settling on Finnabair’s cock, pointed straight at his mouth. “This is what you came here for, truly, Vishal. You came here to surrender. To find that rush your very soul craves, and that rush lies here. With me.” Vishal opened his mouth without prompting, feeling some deep, carnal instinct telling him to obey. The fae’s hands came to rest on the top of his head, fingers twisting into his thick, dark hair. Vishal took Finnabair’s length into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue about the tip before bringing it all the way down. 

“All the way down,” the fae purred. His cock or the thief’s mind? Vishal couldn’t tell. Nor did he care. He obeyed, mind empty but for desire. A need to please, and in pleasing, to find pleasure for himself. His mouth opened wide as he took Finnabair deep into his throat, bobbing his head along the shaft easily. The fae let out a moan and began to thrust his hips. Vishal sucked him off with practiced ease, moaning softly as Finnabair tugged his hair. The human could taste the other’s precum, a slight bitterness that coated his tongue. “Stop,” Finnabair rumbled, his voice just a little hoarse. Vishal almost let out a whine, his eyes opening to look up at the other man. He was pulled swiftly to his feet and pushed back onto the bed. Vishal went down without resistance, allowing himself to be moved and repositioned. 

He felt Finnabair pull his pants down roughly and toss them to the side. Felt his shirt yanked over his head. And then he felt the other’s mouth on him once again, on his jaw and neck. Finnabair straddled him, his hard cock grinding against Vishal’s clit. His hands roamed over Vishal’s body, stroking and teasing with impossibly light fingers. Too many touches, too many strokes. Finnabair’s mouth was infectious, his kisses like honey in Vishal’s mouth. The thief’s hands roamed over the other’s back, down to his ass, trying to pull him closer. He needed to be  _ closer _ . 

“I hear you,” Finnabair whispered. He shifted Vishal’s legs, lifting one slightly and pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pushed his way inside. Vishal cried out, his back arching at the sensation. He was already so close, so close from the touches and the whispers and the gem swinging just above his eyes. Vishal was so wet, so  _ hungry  _ for release. “Aren’t you a pretty sight?” The fae growled. “All hot and open for me. Such a fine specimen of humanity.” Finnabair kissed his neck, pushing his cock deep. “Pliant for me… Open for me… a sweet, willing- ah!” He let out a cry as he came, pushing Vishal’s frame down against the mattress hard. Vishal panted, his thighs squeezing around the other’s cock, trying to finish himself off. But he couldn’t come. He was stuck on the edge as Finnabair pulled out, trailing a hand over his chest, eyes glassy and filled with need. The fae let out a low chuckle and leaned over him, his hand moving down once again to rub his clit. He was merciless now, fingers pressing and thrusting earnestly. No more teasing. 

“You won’t be able to find release until I give it to you,” he whispered, looking fondly at Vishal’s hungry, somewhat vacant expression as his hips bucked into the fae’s hand. “You just have to tell me how much you want it.” 

“I want it,” he blurted, nodding. “Please, I- I need it. I need you, please let me- fuck, please let me come.” He continued to babble and beg for a few moments, words trailing into needy grunts and whines.

“Desperate little thing,” Finnabair cooed, taking great pleasure in the display. “You gave yourself to me so willingly. Brought this torment on yourself the moment you stepped into my home. Look at me, Vishal,” he said, cupping the man’s chin in his hand. “I want to see you give yourself over completely, the look in your eyes when you come for me.” 

“A- Anything for you,” he mumbled, nodding up at the fae. “Anything, just please, please let me-“

“Come for me.” A final push, a final thrust, and Vishal let out a cry, his feet flexing and back arching as he squirted around Finnabair’s fingers. Every shadow in the room seemed to flex in toward the bed as he cried out, plunging the pair into darkness for just a moment. And then it was done. Vishal’s body relaxed, falling back against the sheets, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. Finnabair smiled and kissed him again, gently maneuvering the two of them into the bed and wrapping Vishal in his arms. “You did very well,” he whispered against the top of the man’s head, a hand stroking his chest possessively. “Very well for me. It felt good, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” Vishal replied softly. His mind was still so heavy. It was such a pleasant sensation, drifting somewhere beyond consciousness but not quite to the point of sleep. A safe, warm place in the fae’s arms. 

“I  _ would  _ take this memory from you,” Finnabair said thoughtfully. “Make you forget I even existed. As fun as this is, I can’t have thieves breaking into my home every night. But… perhaps we can come to an arrangement that benefits us both. So that you get your healthy dose of thrills, and I get… well, I get you.” The fae worried his lip, considering his options. “Mm, I think I have the solution, my thief.” Vishal opened his mouth to say something when Finnabair’s hand passed over his eyes, and, with his exhaustion and the residue of his trance, he went down, head slumping against the fae’s chest. 

The next day, Vishal woke up in the bed, blinking slowly as sunlight streamed in through the window. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. For some reason, he didn’t question why he was there. The previous night was hazy, but he knew he had done something. This wasn’t his home, but that was alright. He was right where he needed to be... But where exactly was that again? 

“Good morning, darling,” Finnabair said, entering the room. He was in the process of buttoning his shirt, grinning at the nude man in his bed. Vishal felt a surge of something at the sight of him. Attraction? Lust? Obedience? Something in his mind clicked at the sight of the man. 

“Good morning, Finn,” he replied, as if they had done this a thousand times. As if it were completely normal. He stood up and noticed a strange weight around his neck. Steadying himself on the bedpost, Vishal looked down at the gem that hung against his chest. It shimmered in the sunlight. 

“Once you’re dressed, we’ll discuss your target for the day over breakfast,” Finn said, passing a fresh set of clothes over to Vishal and ducking in to kiss his cheek. “A colleague of mine has some rings in his possession that I think would do quite well in the shop. Of course, he knows me. But if a charming young thing such as yourself approached him with your considerable… tools, I’m sure he would be much more  _ open  _ to some kind of arrangement. How does that sound, my little thief?” 

Vishal blinked, meeting Finn’s (his partner? His boss? His lover? It didn’t matter) eyes. There was a hint of amber to the irises now, a glow that perfectly matched the hue of his new jewelry. Vishal smiled. 

“Of course. Whatever you think is best.” 


End file.
